The Beautiful Memories
by AidenLee15
Summary: Ketika Donghae akan melupakan kenangan pahitnya. Ternyata namja itu malah kembali kedalam kehidupan Donghae! Dan salah seorang dari tokoh ini akan merebut Donghae dari sang mantan. Dan siapa yang nantinya akan Donghae pilih?/YAOIxBoysLove/EunHaexKyuMinXother cast will come to this ff/RnR please..
1. Ch1 : The Past

**..::: The Beautiful Memories :::..**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Past**

**.**

**Title : The Beautiful Memories**

**Cast : Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rating : Y (pemula)**

**Warning : Typo, GJ, dll**

**Disclaimer : It's up to the will of God**

**Summary : -**

***Sedikit bacotan Author #hehe***

**.**

**.**

"Jebal, temani aku kesana ya.."

"Ani.. Aku mau pergi les, Kyu" bantahku dengan penuh harapan agar ia bisa pergi menjauh dari pandanganku.

"Ya! Jebal Hae, Donghae-a…"

"Sudah kubilang aku harus pergi Kyu, nanti aku bisa telat!"

"Sudahlah, bolos saja sehari. Kau tidak akan kena marah oleh seonsangnim-mu itu.. Jja! Lebih baik kau ikut denganku ke restoran yang baru itu!"

"Kau benar-benar evil, Kyu.." Yah, lebih baik aku menurut padanya daripada aku datang telat dan dimarahi oleh Siwon seonsangnim. "Baiklah Kyu, aku ikut denganmu ke restoran itu, kali-kali saja lah. Ingat ya Cho Kyuhyun, aku hanya akan menemanimu untuk hari ini saja!"

"Ara-ara.. Kajja kita pergi Hae!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan hati gembira karena ia berhasil menghasut temannya yang satu ini.

*O*O*O*O*

"Haup, haup, haup" Itulah suara yg terdengar di dalam sana. Atau lebih tepatnya di salah satu bangku didalam ruangan tersebut.

Ohokk!

"Uhuk, uhuk. Cepat berikan minumanmu, Hae. Aku tersedak lagi"

"Kan sudah kubilang. Makannya dinikmati saja.."

"Tapi makanannya enak.. Sudahlah, cepat berikan minummu! Uhuk, uhuk"

"Hahahaha, ne ne ne.. Nih"

Gluk, gluk.

"Ahh, leganya.."

"Kau sudah puas Kyu? Atau kau mau mencoba tersedak lagi, hah?"

"Ah sudahlah, sudah cukup tersedaknya. Kajja, kita pulang Hae!"

"Ne.."

Mereka pun keluar dari restoran tersebut. "Ah, kenyangnya perutku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sedikit membesar #plak. "Kau sudah puas?" tanya Donghae "Tentu saja aku sudah puas, huahahahaha!" Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak tanpa menyadari bahwa orang-orang memerhatikannya. "Sudahlah Kyu, kau diperhatikan oleh orang-orang tuh" ucapku sambil menunjuk salah satu orang. "Biarlah, mereka tidak akan peduli padaku yang kerasukan oleh evil ini(?)"… Dan Donghae pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah

"Ah! Donghae, kita berpisah disini ya. Sampai jumpa besok~"

"Yah, baiklah. Dah…"

Mereka pun pergi berlawanan arah.

"Yah, memang suah kalau punya teman seperti Kyuhyun. Kerjanya hanya merayu dan menjahili saja! Tapi biarlah, asik juga punya teman seperti dia.."

Donghae pun berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya yang terletak agak jauh dari pusat kota.

*O*O*O*O*

**- Rumah –**

"Appa, umma, aku pulang.."

"Selamat datang Donghae-ku.. Bagaimana pelajaranmu hari ini? Menyenangkan?"

"Yah, cukup menyenangkan umma.."

"Ooh, kau mau makan chagi?"

"Tidak perlu, tadi aku sudah makan bersama teman" ucap Donghae dengan jujur.

"Ooh, ya sudah. Kalau kau lapar ambil saja makanan di sini ya? Ara?"

"Arraseo, umma"

Tuk tuk tuk tuk. Dongahe menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Bluk! Ia melempar tasnya dan mengambil baju dari dalam lemari. Dan dia melepaskan pakaiannya, terlihat tubuhnya yg sedikit six pack #kyaaa dan ia mengganti pakaiannya. Brugh.. Dia melemparkan(?) dirinya ke atas kasur, perlahan-lahan matanya mulai terpejam. Dan masuklah ia ke dunia bawah sadarnya.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa matanya mulai mengeluarkan air yang biasa disebut dengan air mata, tetapi ia masih tertidur. Dan hanya satu hal yang dapat dipastikan. Ia sedang mengenang masa lalunya bersama seseorang. Ia tertidur sambil menangis den tersenyum. Terlihat senyum bahagia yang sedikit pahit yang sedang ia rasakan. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa hatinya masih terluka.

*O*O*O*O*

**- esok hari –**

"Aku berangkat dulu umma, appa. Oneul ohu kkaji.."

"Ne, juui chagi.."

Dan aku pun mulai berjalan, ia tidak asadar bahwa ia berjalan sambil melamun. Ketika hampir dekat dengan sekolah, ia juga masih melamun.

TIIIINN! TIIINN!

Donghae pun menoleh dan ia tersentak kaget. Ternyata ada sebuah truk yang akan menabraknya. Dan jaraknya hanya 5 meter dari hadapannya!

"GYAAAAAA!"

Sret.. Bruagh!

Tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan dinding. Tapi ia tidak merasa sakit. Aku mencoba mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Ketika pandangannya mulai terlihat, ternyata ada sesosok namja yang berada di hadapannya. Namja itu terlihat mengeluarkan darah di antara bibirnya.

"Hyaa! Nu.. Nuguya?" ucapnya dengan rasa panic takut-takut merasa bersalah.

"Nggg.. Hush! Sudahku selamatkan tapi malah berkata kasar" ucap namja tersebut

"Ahh, mianhaeyo.. Gamsahamnida, ahjussi telah menyelamatkanku. Ahjussi, gwaenchana?"

"Hush! Jangan panggil aku ahjussi, aku itu seumuran denganmu tahu! Ne, gwaenchana.."

"Mian.." ucapnya merasa bersalah lagi.

Suasana pun hening seketika, tidak ada yang berbicara. Donghae hanya memerhatikan sosok namja tersebut. Ia merasa kenal sekali dengan namja tersebut. Wajah namja tersebut tidak terlihat jelas karena menggunakan topi.

Tiba-tiba, namja tersebut membuka topinya. Dan apa reaksi Donghae? Ia sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa namja tersebut!

"Akh! Dangshin.. Eunhyuk hyung?"

"Mwo?" namja yang merasa namanya disebut itu pun melirik padanya dan ia juga kaget

"YA! Donghae-a?"

**-TBC –**

**Readers, ini ff pertama author yang baru di publish. Yah, moga-moga aja banyak yang nge-readnya. Mian kalo ceritanya aneh, tapi kita lihat aja kelanjutan ceritanya ya?**

**Kamsahamnida.. **


	2. Ch2 : The Problem

..::: The Beautiful Memories :::..

.

Chapter 2

The Problem

.

.

_"Akh! Dangshin.. Eunhyuk hyung?"_

_"Mwo?" namja yang merasa namanya disebut itu pun melirik padanya dan ia juga kaget_

_"YA! Donghae-a?"_

*O*O*O*O*

Mereka berjalan bersama tanpa satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk sebentar, dan tatapan mereka beradu pandang. Sekejap wajah Donghae memerah.

"ngg.. kau.."ucap Eunhyuk berhasil mengagetkan Donghae yang melamun.

"kau sekarang sekolah dimana, Hae?"

"ahh, itu. Di SM Senior High School.."ucap Donghae dingin.

"benarkah? Wah kalau begitu kita satu sekolah Hae, aku juga baru pindah ke sekolah itu.." ucapnya dengan tenang.

DEG!

'apa dia bilang?' ucap Donghae dalam hati. 'dia satu sekolah denganku? Sulit dipercaya! Padahal aku sudah berusaha menjauhinya disana, dan sekarang ia malah detang kesini!' ucapnya tidak percaya.

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memerhatikan tingkah Donghae yang sedikit aneh pun mengerti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ia tahu, bahwa ia juga bersalah kembali lagi ke dalam hidupnya yang telah ia coba hancurkan.

Suasana pun kembali sepi sepanjang perjalan menuju sekolah yang tanpa disadari oleh Donghae sendiri bahwa ia sudah berada di depan gedung sekolahnya.

"mm.. baiklah kalau begitu. Kita pisah disini ya, Eunhyuk hyung.." ucap Donghae dan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di depan gerbang. Padahal tadinya ia mau menanyakan dimana ruang Kepsek kepada Donghae.

"ya sudah, aku cari sendiri saja lah.." ucap Eunhyuk.

*O*O*O*O*

"baiklah, sampai sini saja penjelasan dari saya. Kita jumpa lagi minggu depan, sampai jumpa.." ucap Park seonsangnim.

Para murid berhamburan keluar kelas, terkecuali Donghae. Sejak jam pelajaran Park seonsangnim ia terus menerus melamun. Kyuhyun memerhatikannya dengan jelas bahwa Donghae sedang ada masalah.

"neo.. wae?" ucap Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang cukup peduli.

Donghae tersentak kaget begitu mengetahui pandangan Kyuhyun.

"A-ani.. aku tidak kenapa-napa.." ucap Donghae sembari memalingkan wajah.

"sudah lah ceritakan saja padaku, kau kan selalu cerita padaku kalau ada masalah.."

"tapi.. masalah ini lain, mungkin" ucapnya mempertimbangkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mantan namjachingu-mu itu? Dengan Eunhyuk-sshi?" jawab Kyuhyun penasaran. Dan dengan melihat ekspresi Donghae ia tahu kalau jawabannya 100% benar.

"wah, tepat sasaran rupanya.." Kyuhyun mencoba menggoda Donghae. "jadi, kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"aku.. tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya.." ucap Donghae tanpa semangat.

"aigo.. dan apa yang ia lakukan sampai membuatmu syok begini?"

"aku tidak syok! Aku hanya kaget karena menemui dia lagi.." ucap Donghae meyakinkan.

"dan apa penyebabnya hingga kau terpikir dengannya?"

"kau tahu kan aku dan dia berbeda umur, Eunhyuk hyung lebih tua satu tahun dariku. Dan pasti sekarang ia sudah kelas tiga.. dan kau tahu apa yang lebih membuatku kaget?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Eunhyuk hyung juga belajar di sini! Di sekolah ini! Bagaimana aku tidak kaget? Padahal selama ini aku berusaha untuk menjauhinya dan sekarang ia mau mencoba mendekatiku lagi? Aku tidak mau hatiku dihancurkan lagi olehnya! Aku sudah cukup menderita dilukai oleh Eunhyuk hyung, kau tahu itu kan Kyu?" ucapnya dengan penuh kemarahan yang meluap-luap. Seakan-akan baru saja melihat orang tuanya dibunuh habis-habisan oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran.

"Eo. Eo. Aku tahu itu Hae, dan aku juga mengerti perasaanmu itu.. tapi tenangkanlah emosimu dulu, bagaimana jika Eunhyuk-sshi mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi? Ia pasti akan langsung mencoba bunuh diri..! yah, mungkin saja sih.." ucap Kyuhyun penuh simpati.

"biar saja ia merasakan itu dan membuat hatinya sakit, biar ia juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini!" ucapnya dengan keras. Seketika air mata Donghae sudah mulai menggenang di kelopak matanya. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah ingin meluapkannya.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Eunhyuk yang tadinya mau pergi lagi keruang Kepsek mendadak berhenti ketika mendengar pembicaraan dua sosok namja yang sepertinya menyebut namanya dengan keras. Dan ia tahu suara itu, itu suara Donghae.

Eunhyuk terus mencuri dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun kepada namja yang berada dihadapan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya merasa sakit begitu mendengar kata-kata tajam Donghae yang menusuk hatinya. Ia tahu ia salah, dan ia kembali kesini, kesisi Donghae, ia datang untuk mencoba memperbaiki itu semua. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, karena rasanya ia telah melukai hati Donghae dengan pisau yang sangat tajam sampai-sampai mantan namjachingunya itu mengumpatnya habis-habisan.

Dan Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa kembali menuju ruang kelasnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke ruang Kepsek.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang kelas ia terus berpikir. Selama ini ia kira Donghae sudah memaafkannya dan akan menerimanya kembali jika ia sudah meminta maaf. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya itu salah. Nyatanya Donghae tidak mau menemuinya lagi. Ia hanya merasa kalau ia tidak sedalam itu melukai perasaan Donghae, dan ternyata ia telah melukainya dengan sangat dalam sampai-sampai mantan namjachingunya itu tidak mau menerimanya lagi.

**Eunhyuk POV end**

*O*O*O*O*

Sejak perjalanan pulang, Donghae dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berbicara. Kyuhyun hanya menatapi sahabatnya yang sedang sedih itu. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya disakiti oleh orang yang kita sayangi dan kita cintai. Karena Kyuhyun pun dulu pernah merasakan hal yang sama, sama seperti Donghae. Tapi sekarang ia bisa berjalan lagi bersama dengan namjachingunya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan Donghae..

Ia hanya memerhatikan sahabatnya itu, ia tidak tahu apakah nasibnya akan sama sepertinya atau tidak.

Ia ingin mencoba mendukung sahabatnya itu sendiri, tapi ia takut kalau nanti sahabatnya akan pergi menjauhinya karena perbuatannya itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendapat ide agar ia tahu kelanjutan cerita yang ia pikirkan. Ia harus mencoba menanyakannya kepada Donghae terlebih dahulu agar tahu kepastiannya.

Tapi sayangnya rasa takut itu masih terus terngiang di kepalanya, seakan mencoba untuk menolak mengatakan ide tersebut.

'aku memang anak jenius yang tampan, tapi sayangnya otakku berkata tidak' gumamnya dalam hati.

Donghae hanya mengamati sahabatnya sendiri, ia memerhatikannya, dan tampaknya lucu sekali.

Ia melihat Kyuhyun merunduk, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba dan tersenyum lebar, tapi kemudian ia kembali murung lagi dan terdiam, dan mengangkat kepalanya lagi, dan menundukannya lagi. Donghae yang melihat hal itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi terus memikirkan sahabatnya tersebut tiba-tiba kaget mendengar suara tertawa. Ia kira ada hantu yang mengikutinya karena hari sudah hamper gelap, tapi ternyata ia salah. Dan ia mendapati temannya sedang terkekeh. Entah apa yang Donghae pikirkan hingga membuatnya tertawa seperti itu. 'mungkin dia gila karena bertemu dengan mantan namjachingunya lagi, dan jadi stress seperti ini? Aku turut prihatin, Hae..' gumam Kyuhyun dalam benaknya.

*O*O*O*O*

Esok paginya Donghae berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena takut bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Dan ia pun berhasil.

Dan ketika sampai di sekolah dan masuk kelas Donghae hanya tidur. Karena semalam Donghae tidak bisa tidur memikirkan perasaannya yang dulu dan sekarang. Ia masih bingung soal Eunhyuk, ia bimbang. Apa ia ingin kembali ke sisi Eunhyuk atau tidak.

Tak berapa lama berpikir, akhirnya Donghae tertidur.

*O*O*O*O*

Eunhyuk berusaha bangun pagi agar ia tidak bertemu dengan Donghae di perjalanan. Dan begitu ia sudah siap berangkat. Ia cepat-cepat pergi siapa tahu ia bertemu dengan Donghae meskipun masih pagi.

Tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk tiba di sekolah dan menyapa satpam yang berada disitu.

"wah, wah.. ternyata anak-anak jaman sekarang rajin-rajin ya.. berangkat di saat semua orang belum mempersiapkan segala kebutuhannya.." ucap satpam itu dengan bangga melihat Eunhyuk yang datang di saat fajar baru terbit.

Heran dengan perkataan si satpam, Eunhyuk mencoba menanyakannya.

"memangnya ada orang lain selain saya yang sudah tiba disini?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"ya, beberapa menit yang lalu seorang siswa sudah datang.." ucap satpam itu tenang.

Tak peduli dengan orang yang dimaksud si satpam, Eunhyuk pun masuk kedalam sekolah dan melihat seisi sekolah yang masih kosong. Semenjak ia datang kesini kemarin, ia belum sempat melihat-lihat ruangan yang ada di sini.. Eunhyuk pun berjalan dengan santai sembari mengitari sekolah yang baru dipijak olehnya kemarin.

Untungnya semua lampu yang ada disekolah ini sudah dinyalakan, sehingga ia tidak perlu takut jika ada hantu yang muncul.

Eunhyuk terus berjalan dan berjalan, tetapi mendadak ia berhenti. Ia teringat ruangan yang akan dilaluinya sekarang. Ruang kelas Donghae, mantan namja chingunya.

Tapi sekarang Eunhyuk tidak canggung karena yakin pasti Donghae belum sampai di sekolah, ia tahu bahwa Donghae sering bangun siang.

Dan ketika Eunhyuk melewati ruang kelas Donghae, ia terkesiap.

Ia melihat sesosok namja berambut ikal hitam sebahu sedang tertidur. Ia berpikir mungkin siswa ini yang dimaksud satpam tadi..

Bermaksud ingin mengabaikan namja yang sedang tertidur itu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar igauan dari anak itu.

"hyung, hyung.. mmm.. eun.., hyuk hyung.." ucap Donghae yang masih tertidur.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Eunhyuk kembali menoleh kedalam ruang kelas itu. Ia kira namja itu bukan Donghae. Dan kenyataannya namja itu memang Donghae. Karena mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia kira Donghae sudah bangun dan melihatnya melewatinya. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, ternyata Donghae masih tertidur.

'Waktu itu, saat aku dan Donghae masih berpacaran. Aku sering mengusap kepalanya ketika tidur', ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati saat mengingat masa lalunya.

Karena merasa ingin mendapatkan kehangatan Donghae kembali, Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae yang masih tertidur pulas.

"manis.." ucap Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang sedang tidur. Tak sadar, perlahan Eunhyuk mengelus kepala Donghae..

"Hae, mian.. mian.."ucap Eunhyuk merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya saat itu.

"sebenarnya.., aku datang kesini.. untuk mencarimu" ucapnya.

"aku.., ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Selalu bersama. Aku ingin kita kembali menjalin hubungan kita. Aku ingin kembali untukmu. Dan aku ingin kau kembali untukku.." ucap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sedih.

"waktu itu.., aku benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkanmu. Begitu aku menyadari kepergianmu yang terasa sangat jauh. Aku menyadarinya kembali.."

"ternyata….. aku masih menyayangimu, mencintaimu. Donghae-a.."

"aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah.." ucap Eunhyuk mulai terisak.

"aku benar-benar.. ingin kau kembali kedalam hidupku.. sekarang juga."tatap Eunhyuk dengan penuh harap.

"dan yang paling kuharapkan mulai sekarang adalah.." ucap Eunhyuk terpotong.

"kau masih mencintaiku seperti dulu meskipun aku sudah meninggalkanmu waktu itu."

"dan aku berharap sepenuh hati, kau tidak menyukai orang lain selain aku setelah saat itu aku meninggalkanmu.."

Eunhyuk pun melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Donghae. Ia mengambil tempat lain untuk dia meyendiri sejenak, merenungkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan kepada Donghae, meskipun Donghae masih tertidur.

Setelah dengan pasti hatinya sudah merasa lega, Eunhyuk pun keluar dari ruang kelas Donghae.

Dan setelah keluar kelas, Eunhyuk kembali merenungkan pikirannya. Hanya satu yang ia harus pastikan.

Yaitu 'perasaan'.

Baik perasaannya sendiri maupun perasaan Donghae.

Yang Eunhyuk pikirkan kemungkinan besar Donghae pasti menolaknya.

Tapi ia sadar ia harus berpikir positif meskipun 'cinta pertamanya' itu menolak cintanya di masa depan.

Dan ia sadar, ia harus mengubah sikap dan perilakunya terhadap Donghae..

**Donghae POV**

Donghae masih tertidur lelap ketika Eunhyuk memerhatikannya dari luar. Ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau ia mengigau dan memanggil nama Eunhyuk.

"manis.." ucap seorang namja.

Merasa kaget karena mendengar suara. Donghae terbangun. Ketika mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Ia terkesiap.

Ia kaget ketika membuka matanya, ada seorang namja berdiri di depannya.

Dan Donghae pun kembali menutup matanya karena takut mengagetkan namja yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Hae, mian.. mian.."ucap namja itu seperti merasa bersalah terhadapnya.

"sebenarnya.., aku datang kesini.. untuk mencarimu" ucapnya.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Donghae kaget.

'dari suaranya.. ini.. Eunhyuk, hyung?' ucap Donghae dalam hati.

"aku.., ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Selalu bersama. Aku ingin kita kembali menjalin hubungan kita. Aku ingin kembali untukmu. Dan aku ingin kau kembali untukku.." ucap namja itu.

'ini.. memang suara Eunhyuk hyung..' ucapnya dalam hati lagi.

"waktu itu.., aku benar-benar menyesal telah meninggalkanmu. Begitu aku menyadari kepergianmu yang terasa sangat jauh. Aku menyadarinya kembali.."

"ternyata….. aku masih menyayangimu, mencintaimu. Donghae-a.."

"aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah.." ucap Eunhyuk yang terdengar mulai terisak.

"aku benar-benar.. ingin kau kembali kedalam hidupku.. sekarang juga."ucap Eunhyuk yang terdengar penuh harap.

"dan yang paling kuharapkan mulai sekarang adalah.." ucap Eunhyuk terpotong.

"kau masih mencintaiku seperti dulu meskipun aku sudah meninggalkanmu waktu itu."

Seketika Donghae kaget, 'apa yang barusan ia katakan? Hyung masih mencintaiku? Menyayangiku? Dan sekarang ia ingin aku kembali kedalam hatinya, dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadapku?'

"dan aku berharap sepenuh hati, kau tidak menyukai orang lain selain aku setelah saat itu aku meninggalkanmu.."

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir Eunhyuk, Donghae merasa air matanya ingin mengalir dengan derasnya.

'Hyung.. Aku sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaanku. Apakah aku masih mencintai dan menyayangi hyung atau tidak. Aku benar-benar bingung..' dalam benaknya.

Begitu tahu Eunhyuk sudah keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan jauh meninggalkannya, Donghae bangun.

"tadi… apa hyung serius dengan perkataannya? Apa hyung benar-benar ingin kembali padaku..?"ucap Donghae bingung.

Ia masih menatap pintu ruang kelasnya. Berharap Eunhyuk kembali dan menjelaskan apa yang baru saja hyungnya katakan.

"aku harap tidak begitu hyung, karena aku benar-benar merasa tersakiti.." gumam Donghae mulai menangis.

Donghae mencoba kembali tidur tetapi ia tidak bisa. Dan akhirnya ia mencoba lagi dan jatuh tertidur.

**Donghae POV end**

*O*O*O*O*

Kyuhyun yang baru tiba disekolah pun merasa bangga. Tuben-tumbennya hari ini ia ingin berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi.

Ketika Kyuhyun baru memasuki ruang kelas. Ia kaget.

Ternyata sahabatnya sendiri, Donghae, sudah sampai lebih dulu darinya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae. Dan ia membelai kepala sahabatnya tersebut.

Ia memperhatikan sesuatu di atas meja Donghae.

Air.. Air yang ia yakini sendiri adalah air mata. 'ini pasti, air mata Donghae..' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

'apa ini karena Eunhyuk-sshi, mantan namjachingu Donghae?'

'sepertinya begitu' gumamnya lagi sembari menatap Donghae yang tertidur dengan wajah penuh kesedihan.

Kyuhyun pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia memikirkan masalah Donghae. 'Donghae memang pernah menceritakan masalahnya dengan Eunhyuk-sshi. Tapi apa yang lebih menyebabkannya sampai sesedih ini dan tidak mau kembali kesisi hyungnya?' gumam Kyuhyun.

Karena merasa penasaran siapa tahu Donghae masih menyembunyikan masalah lain dengan hyungnya itu.

Kyuhyun berpikir untuk menemui Eunhyuk.

Tapi sayangnya ia tidak tahu dimana ruang kelas Eunhyuk.

Dan ia berpikir untuk mencarinya sepulang sekolah.

*O*O*O*O*

Kyuhyun pun menunggu Eunhyuk di gerbang sekolah.

Begitu mendapati apa yang sedang dicarinya, ia pun menghampirinya.

Eunhyuk kaget begitu ada seorang namja berdiri di hadapannya. Ia merasa mengenali namja tersebut, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa.

Dan Eunhyuk pun ingat siapa namja itu, itu adalah teman Kyuhyun.

"wa- waeyo?"

"Eunhyuk-sshi kan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"n-ne.., ada perlu apa denganku?"

"bisa ikut denganku sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Eunhyuk-sshi.."

"ngg.. baiklah" ucap Eunhyuk sediki bingung.

Eunhyuk mengikuti arah jalan Kyuhyun.

Begitu tiba di kebun belakang sekolah, mereka saling berhadapan.

"nah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"aku ingin menanyakan tentang hubungan Euinhyuk-sshi dengan Donghae" ucap Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Eunhyuk kaget.

"kenapa kau ingin membicarakan i-?"

"sebelumnya aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida.." ucap Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Eunhyuk.

"aku memang tidak tahu namamu. Tapi aku tahu kau temannya Donghae.."

"ya, itu memang benar. Dan sekarang aku mengajak Eunhyuk-sshi kesini adalah untuk menanyakan kejadian antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk-sshi yang menyebabkan kalian jadi seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun terus terang.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu pun kaget, "apa kau sudah tahu soal itu dari Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"ya, aku sudah tahu masalah Eunhyuk-sshi dengan Donghae. Tapi yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah, apa yang menyebabkan Donghae sampai tidak mau memaafkan Eunhyuk-sshi.."

Mendengar perkataan itu Eunhyuk kembali kaget. "me-mengapa kau ingin mengetahui tentang hal itu?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"aku hanya kasihan melihat sahabatku sendiri terus bersedih ketika mengenang masa lalunya.."

Perkataan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun kepadanya membuat hati Eunhyuk merasa sakit. Ia merasa benar-benar telah melukai Kyuhyun sangat dalam. Sampai-sampai teman Kyuhyun juga mendatanginya menanyakan hal itu.

"apa kau benar-benar mau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Eunhyuk meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pertanda berkata 'ya'.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi ada satu syarat."

"syarat apa?"

"kau tidak boleh mengatakan kepada Donghae kalau aku memberitahumu tentang masa laluku dengannya.. Arasseo?"

"keurae.. aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya kalau aku ikut campur dengan masalah kalian.." ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"tapii…" ucap Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun heran.

"kita jangan membicarakan hal ini disini ya? Aku takut Donghae mendengar.." ucap Eunhyuk meyakinkn dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah, besok hari minggu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di cafe di dekat perempatan Dongdaeman?"

"hmm.. baiklah" ucap Eunhyuk meyakinkan janjinya dengan Kyuhyun.

*O*O*O*O*

"Kyuu.. kau dimana?" Donghae yang sedari tadi menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun di depan gerbang sekolah semakin heran. Apakah temannya itu diculik atau terkurung didalam kelas..

Begitu melihat temannya itu keluar dari gedung sekolah, Donghae senang..

"hei Kyu! Kau kmana saja? Aku menunggumu dari tadi disini! Aku kira kau diculik atau terkurung di dalam kelas.." ucap Donghae khawatir.

"mian Hae.. aku tadi ada perlu dulu dengan seseorang"ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan agar temannya itu tidak tahu kalau ia habis bertemu dengan Eunhyuk.

"ya sudah, ppali kita pulang Kyu..!" ucap Donghae sembari merangkul temannya itu.

Ketika merangkul temannya, ia menncium bau yang sepertinya ia kenal.

Begitu ia mencoba menghirupnya lagi, ternyata ia benar. 'Ini bau parfum.'

Donghae mencoba memastikan lagi penciumannya tersebut. Tapi ternyata ia tidak salah. Ini memang bau parfum, dan ia mengenal bau parfum ini..

'kalau tidak salah, bau ini.. bau parfum Eunhyuk hyung.." ucap Donghae mencoba memastikannya lagi.

Dan ia tidak salah, 'ini memang bau parfum hyung..!'

'kenapa parfum ini baunya bisa ada pada tubuh Kyuhyun? Apa.. jangan-jangan Kyuhyun baru saja bertemu dengan Eunhyuk dan berpelukan?' Donghae tersentak kaget. Mengapa ia bisa memikirkan hal itu. Padahal ia ingin menghindari Eunhyuk. 'Dan kenapa aku memikirkan hal itu, dan mengapa aku merasa kecewa? apa jangan-jangan aku juga..'

'akh! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku masih mencintai hyung..!'gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati meyakinkan dirinya.

Tapi tetap saja Donghae penasaran dengan apa yang baru terjadi ketika ia menunggui Kyuhyun?

'apa jangan-jangan.. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berpacaran? Tapi tidak mungkin! Yang aku tahu, Kyuhyun sudah berpacaran meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa namjachingu Kyuhyun.. dan Eunhyuk hyung.., ia bilang ia masih mencintaiku dan menyayangiku.. jadi jelas saja tidak mungkin bagiku kalau Eunhyuk berpacaran selan mengejar aku..'

'lalu apa yang sebenarnya trejadi? Atau, apa mereka merencanakan sesuatu?'

Donghae menjadi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Ia mencoba merenungkan itu selama perjalanan pulang kerumahnya. Dan ia harus melakukan sesuatu..

**-TBC-**

**Annyeong readers.. akhirnya sukses juga nge-post nih chapter. Jeongmal mianhae, soalnya lama banget gak ngepost. Udah sering niat buat ngepost tapi gak jadi terus.. minta dukungannya ya supaya next chapternya bisa cepet di post. Gomawo buat yang udah nge review.. \^.^/**

**Mian juga kalo ceritanya jadi agak gak nyambung..**


	3. Ch3 :Explanation, Plan and Relationships

**..::: The Beautiful Memories :::..**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Explanation, Plan and Relationships**

**.**

**Cast : Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin**

**Genre : Friendship, romance (?)**

**Pair : Eunhae , KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Hari Minggu di sebuak café..**

Seorang namja tengah duduk sendirian di sudut ruangan. Dan ia sedang beraktivitas ria dengan sebuah 'benda keramat'. Dan.. ya, 'benda keramat' itu tidak lain adalah PSP.

"jika kali ini aku menang, maka ini adalah ke-20 kalinya aku memenangkanmu, chagi.." ucap namja itu dengan menyunggingkan 'smirk'nya.

'kleneng, kleneng'

Terdengar suara pintu café terbuka, dan sesosok namja lain memasuki ruangan tersebut. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang. Dan terlihatlah seorang namja yang sedang menunduk dan berkutat dengan 'benda keramat'nya tersebut.

Dan namja itu menghampirinya.

"mian, Kyu. Aku telat.."

Namja yang di panggil Kyu itu mendongak dan mendapati seorang namja yang tengah ditunggunya tersebut.

"ah, ne hyung.. tak apa" ucap namja itu.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang beraktivitas ria mengakhiri permainannya, "nanti kita lanjutkan.. ne, chagi?".

Namja yang satunya lagi hanya memperhatikannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, Eunhyuk hyung. Kau mau menceritakannya sekarang?"

Namja yang dipanggil Eunhyuk pun menjawab "keurae, aku akan menceritakannya.."

"jadi, apa penyebab dari perpisahan kalian itu, hyung? Sehingga Donghae tidak mau memaafkan hyung".

Dan Eunhyuk pun menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun "4 tahun yang lalu saat aku dan Donghae masih duduk di bangku SMP, yang notabene Donghae masih menjadi murid baru, aku bertemu dengannya di atap gedung sekolah. Dan sejak pertemuan itulah, aku dan Donghae menjadi semakin akrab, dan aku pun menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya. Dan di saat pertengahan semester, aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan dia pun menyetujuinya. Dan sejak itulah aku mulai berpacaran dengan Donghae. Mengenai hubunganku dengannya sudah menjadi buah bibir di seantero sekolah. Bahkan para seonsaengnim pun tahu bahwa aku berpacaran dengannya. Hari demi hari pun aku lewatkan bersamanya, dan aku sadari bahwa aku sudah berpacaran dengan Donghae selama 2 tahun. Dan tentunya aku yang sudah kelas 3 harus rajin belajar, sehingga aku menyuruh Donghae untuk membagi waktuku dengannya untuk aku belajar. Dan Donghae pun menyepakatinya. Sehingga pada suatu hari, Donghae mengajakku untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama, yaitu di SM Senior High School. Dan aku pun setuju dengannya…"

"kemudian apa yang terjadi setelah itu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"tapi setelah itu.. ayahku yang seorang pengusaha di pindah tugaskan ke China. Dan aku pun harus ikut dengannya. Aku pun menceritakannya pada Donghae, dan kami pun memutuskan untuk berhubungan jarak jauh. Dan sebulan setelah kepergianku ke China, aku merasa lelah jika harus berhubungan jarak jauh dengannya. Dan akhirnya aku pun memutuskan…, untuk berpisah dengannya."

Mendengar Eunhyuk yang mengakhiri ceritanya, Kyuhyun pun bertanya "mengapa harus berpisah? Bukankah kalian saling mencintai? Kemudian apa yang dikatakan Donghae setelah itu?"

"itu, karena aku tidak sanggup untuk berhubungan jarak jauh dengannya. Kami memang saling mencintai, dan aku juga masih mencintainya. Beberapa hari setelah itu, Donghae mengunjungiku yang berada di China. Dan ia bertanya kepadaku mengapa aku memutuskannya, dan aku berkata bahwa aku sudah tidak sanggup berhubungan jarak jauh dengannya. Dan setelah itu dia menangis dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tahu aku harus mengejarnya, tapi aku tetap tidak mengejarnya. Dan sejak itulah kami tidak pernah saling berkomunikasi.."

"dan intinya, kalian berpisah tapi masih saling mencintai,begitu?" ucap Kyuhyun menambahkan.

"ne, kau benar.."

Setelah bercerita, suasana pun menjadi hening..

Hening..

Hening..

"baiklah, hyung. Aku mengerti maksud dari ceritamu. Dan setelah semua ini, apa yang aka kau lakukan terhadap Donghae?"

"aku.. ingin Donghae kembali ke sisiku. Aku ingin bersamanya lagi, dan meminta maaf padanya atas apa yang sudah dulu aku lakukan padanya.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan hyung.. aku akan membantumu" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menawarkan bantuan.

"benarkah kau mau membantuku, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang di jawab oleh anggukan dari Kyuhyun. "gomawo Kyu, kau mau membantuku..!" ucap Eunhyuk dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang di peluk pun hanya membiarkannya saja.

Dari luar terlihat seorang namja manis yang sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya. Dan namja manis itu pun melihat kedalam café yang sedang dilaluinya lewat jendela. Dan namja manis itu mendapati seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal sedang dipeluk oleh namja lain.

Namja manis itu pun merasa sedih "awas kau, Cho Kyuhyun..!" ucapnya geram.

"sedang apa kau disitu, Sungminnie..? ppali kita pergi!" ucap salah satu temannya.

"eh, ne.. kajja!" ucap namja manis yang dipanggil Sungmin itu.

*O*O*O*O*

Seorang namja brunette tengah asik memainkan ipodnya saat menuju ke sekolah. Entah hal apa yang membawanya kembali memasukkan ipodnya ke dalam sakunya. Dan namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Dan namja itu mendapati sesosok namja blonde dengan namja berambut ikal kecoklatan tengah asik bedua di perempatan dekat sekolahnya.

"itu.. bukankah Eunhyuk hyung dan Kyuhyun? Aku tidak salah lihat kan?" ucap Donghae.

Dan apa yang di lihat Donghae itu benar. "apakah mereka… pacaran?". Ketika Donghae mengatakan hal itu, perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan.

Dan tanpa Donghae sadari, sesosok namja berambut pirang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tersenyum lebar yang memperlihatkan giginya yang berderet rapih seperti kelinci.

"annyeong, Donghae-ssi.." sapa namja itu. Donghae yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh ke asal suara.

"a, a, annyeong.." sapa Donghae. 'siapa namja ini?'

"ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri.. namaku Lee Sungmin, aku murid kelas satu di SM Senior High School. Bangapseubnida.." ucap namja itu dengan menampakkan deretan giginya, lagi.

"ah, ne. nado bangapseubnida.. kau mengenaliku?" tanya Donghae dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"ne, aku mengenali hyung dari Kyuhyun hyung.."

"apa kau sangat akrab dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae mulai curiga.

Sungmin pun mengangguk, "aku.. namjachingunya Kyuhyun hyung" ucap Sungmin dengan percaya diri.

Dan Donghae pun hanya mengangguk dan membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

"o iya hyung, aku boleh bertanya padamu?" tanya Sungmin.

"ya, boleh saja."

"mm.. apa hyung mengenali namja yang sekarang sedang bersama Kyuhyun hyung?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Yang ditanya pun menoleh kembali ke tempat asal sebelum bertemu Sungmin. "ahh, namja itu. Ne aku mengenalinya" ucap Donghae.

"siapa namja itu, hyung?" tanya Sungmin kembali penasaran.

"namja itu Lee Hyukjae, tapi lebih akrab dipanggil Eunhyuk. Dia murid baru di kelas tiga di sekolah yang sama dengan kita" jawab Donghae dengan tersenyum.

"apa hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung akrab dengan Eunhyuk hyung?" tanya Sungmin semakin penasaran.

"ya, bisa dibilang begitu sih. Soalnya Eunhyuk itu.. mantan namjachinguku dulu" ucap Donghae yang dibalas anggukan dan huruf 'O' yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"ah, aku boleh bertanya satu hal lagi?" tanya Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan Donghae.

"apa, Donghae hyung masih menyukai Eunhyuk hyung?". Yang ditanya pun tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"ngg, sepertinya tidak.." ucap Donghae masih bingung karena perasaannya kembali tidak karuan.

"oohh.." jawab Sungmin.

"ah hyung, bagaimana kalau kita masuk sekolah bersama?" tawar Sungmin.

Donghae pun terdiam sesaat. "ne.. kajja!"

Mereka pun masuk ke sekolah bersama.

*O*O*O*O*

"Hae.." panggil Kyuhyun. Yang dipanggil pun hanya diam. "Hae..", masih diam. "HAE!"

"ah, ah, n, nee! A, ada apa kyu?" jawab Donghae yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"kau ditanya oleh ahjumma, mau pesan apa?"

"ah, jus strawberry saja ajummeonie.." jawab Donghae.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar" jawab ahjumma itu.

Mereka pun memilih tempat duduk di kantin sekolahnya.

"kau kenapa Hae?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"ah, gwaenchana.." jawab Donghae ragu. Dan Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk. Tanpa Donghae sadari, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan 'evil smirk'nya pada Donghae.

'Drrrrtt'.. 'Drrrtt'..

Merasa ponselnya berbunyi, Donghae merogoh sakunya dan mengambil handphonenya. 'nomor tak dikenal'.. gumam Donghae dalam hati. Dan ia pun membaca SMS tersebut.

_**From : +85-87X-XXX**_

'_**Hyung, ini aku Sungmin. Bisakah Hyung bertemu denganku saat pulang sekolah di halaman belakang? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Hyung ^.^'**_

'dari mana dia mengetahui nomor ponselku? Mungkin dari Kyuhyun..' gumam Donghae dalam hati. Donghae pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan dibalas senyuman oleh Kyuhyun.

_**To : +85-87X-XXX**_

'_**ne, aku akan kesana..'**_

'piip piip' _**.: Message Sent ::.**_

Merasa urusannya sudah beres, Donghae menaruh kembali ponselnya.

"dari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"ah, dari adik kelasku.." Donghae menjawab dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang ahjumma menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Donghae. "ini pesanan kalian.."

"gamsahamnida, ahjummeonie.." ucap Kyuhyun dan Donghae serentak.

*O*O*O*O*

Teng.. Teng..

Bel pun sudah berbunyi dan memberitahu para penghuninya untuk pulang.

Di depan kelas **2-2**. Terlihat dua sosok makhluk hidup tengah asik mengobrol. Ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu sekolahnya, salah satu dari namja itu berkata "kita pisah di sini ya, Kyu.. aku ada perlu dengan seseorang.. annyeong" ucap Donghae dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"tumben dia tidak pulang bersamaku.." ucap Kyuhyun melihat punggung Donghae yang sudah berlari jauh meninggalkannya. "ya sudah, biarlah. Toh aku juga ada perlu dengan Eunhyuk hyung.."

Kyuhyun pun berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya, dan dia menemukan Eunhyuk yang sedang menunggunya di pinggir gerbang.

"maaf lama menunggu hyung..", "tak apa.." jawab Eunhyuk yang mendapati Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya. "dimana Donghae, kau tidak pulang bersamanya?" Kyuhyun pun menggeleng "dia juga ada perlu dengan orang lain.." jawab Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"ah ya, Kyu. Apakah kau mendapatkan hal menarik?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Kyuhyun yang ditanyai pun tersenyum lebar. "ne, hyung.. sepertinya rencana kita berhasil!"

Eunhyuk pun memancarkan 'gummy smile'nya. "apa ekspresinya?"

"haha..! dia jadi canggung berbicara denganku dan sering melamun!" jawab Kyuhyun bahagia.

"wah! Kau memang hebat Kyu! Besok kita lanjutkan lagi, ne? ppali, kita pulang!"

"ne, Hyung!"

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun pun pulang bersama. Merika memutari gerbang sekolah mereka. Ketika tengah asik mengobrol, mata Eunhyuk tertuju pada satu sosok namja yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berbincang dengan namja lain yang dimatanya terlihat 'cukup' manis di halaman belakang sekolah.

Eunhyuk yang perasaannya menjadi tidak enak menanyakan suatu hal, "hei Kyu! Coba lihat ke dalam. Siapa namja yang sedang bersama Donghae? Apakah namjachingunya sekarang?".

Kyuhyun yang ditanyai pun melihat kedalam sekolah. Ia yang mengenali siapa namja yang sedang bersama Donghae pun tertawa lebar.

"hahahaha! Haha! Tenang saja hyung, namja itu tentu saja bukan namjachingu Donghae!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"lalu, siapa namja itu kalau bukan namjachingu Donghae? Mengapa ia bersamanya?" tanya Eunhyuk semakin penasaran.

"namja manis itu murid kelas satu.. dia namjachinguku, hyung. Jadi jelas kalau Donghae tidak mungkin pacaran dengan Sungmin.. mungkin Sungmin lah orang yang mau Donghae temui hyung" jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Eunhyuk yang mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"wah, Kyu. Namjachingumu ternyata tak kalah manis dengan Donghae..!"

"tentu saja hyung! Akunya saja tampan, apalagi namjachinguku, pastinya manis..!" ucap Kyuhyun kepedean sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu pun hanya tertawa.

*O*O*O*O*

- **Donghae POV –**

Aku menyusuri halaman belakang sekolah tempat aku akan bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Setelah mendapati apa yang aku cari, aku pun menghampirinya.

"maaf lama menunggu Sungmin. Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"ah, hyung. Tak apa.. aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.."

Donghae yang keheranan karena hari ini dia banyak menerima pertanyaan dari Sungmin pun menjawab "apa itu?"

"ng.. apakah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk hyung.., berpacaran?"

Donghae yang merasa pertanyaan Sungmin aneh pun tersentak kaget. "aku tahu pasti mengenai Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk hyung. Apalagi Kyuhyun kan namjachingumu sendiri, Sungmin. Kau pasti lebih mengetahui Kyuhyun daripada aku kan?" jawab Donghae.

"ne, tentu saja aku tahu pasti siapa itu Kyuhyun! Hanya saja, kemarin aku melihat Eunhyuk hyung sedang memeluk Kyuhyun di sebuah café. Jadi kukira mereka berpacaran dan Kyuhyun menduakanku.." ucap Sungmin sedikit terisak.

"tenang saja Min. aku yakin mereka tidak berpacaran kok.." ucap Donghae menenangkan Sungmin.

"mengapa kau begitu yakin, hyung?" tanya Sungmin saat isakannya sudah berhenti.

"karena.. aku mendengar sendiri dari Eunhyuk, kalau.. Dia masih menyukaiku" jawab Donghae. Dan dapat dilihat sekarang. Pipi Donghae sedikit merona karena apa yang baru ia ucapkan.

"wah, kenapa kau tidak kembali padanya hyung?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"karena.. aku takut jika aku kembali padanya aku akan ditinggalkan olehnya lagi." Jawab Donghae terus terang.

Sungmin pun membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

"aku tahu itu hyung, Kyuhyun hyung pernah menceritakannya padaku.."

"sepertinya kalian sudah lama berpacaran ya? Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang diriku dan masa laluku.. bahkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberitahuku siapa namjachingnya itu.." ucap Donghae sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

"tentu saja hyung. Nanti aku akan bertanya padanya mengapa tidak memberitahu hyung kalau aku namjachingunya! Hyung tidak usah cemberut,ne?"

"ne, arraseo.. kalau begitu kita pulang, ne? kajja!"

Dan Sungmin pun mengangguk menerima tawaran Donghae.

**- Donghae POV end -**

*O*O*O*O*

"aku pulang.." ucap Donghae.

"selamat datang, nae aegya.. kau mau makan?" tanya sang umma – Leeteuk.

"tak usah umma, aku tidak lapar. Aku tidur dulan, ne? jaljayo umma, appa" ucap Donghae sambil menaiki tangga rumahnya.

Donghae pun memasuki kamarnya dan tertidur di atas ranjangnya.

"lihatlah anakmu itu, Kanginnie~. Dia sangat malas, sama sepertimu..!" ucap Leeteuk.

Sang appa – Kangin pun hanya ber'hemm-hemm' saja.

"dasar, ayah dan anak sama saja!" ucap Leeteuk ketus.

*O*O*O*O*

Keesokan paginya, kembali terlihat seorang namja berjalan di sisi jalan sambil memainkan ipodnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae.

Sambil bermain ipod, Donghae memasangkan earphone dikedua telinganya. Dan matanya pun tidak memerhatikan sekeliling.

Sehingga…

BRUUKK..! PRAK!

Donghae menabrak seseorang sehingga ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya dan pantatnya berhasil mencium aspal. Dan sama nasibnya dengan Donghae, ipodnya jatuh begitu saja, dan terinjak oleh orang yang ia tabrak tadi.

"aww! Appo.." Donghae pun kembali berdiri dari permukaan tanah dan mengelus-elus pantatnya.

Donghae pun membungkuk dan berkata "ahh, mianhanda, mianhanda.." ucap Donghae merasa bersalah.

Orang yang ditabrak Donghae pun memerhatikan Donghae. "gwaenchana.. aku juga minta maaf telah merusak ipodmu".

Kemudian Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memerhatikan siapa yang baru saja ia tabrak. Dari suaranya Donghae bisa menangkap bahwa orang itu adalah namja. Bisa dilihat oleh Donghae namja itu memakai seragam sekolah dan dari bentuk wajahnya Donghae pikir.. 'kepalanya sedikit besar' gumam Donghae dalam hati.

Kemudian Donghae memungut ipodnya yang tadi jatuh begitu saja.

Merasa tidak mengenali namja itu, Donghae kembali meminta maaf dan pergi.

Tapi langkahnya kembali berhenti ketika suara namja itu terdengar lagi "cogiyo..!".

Donghae pun menoleh dan mendapati namja itu mengejarnya.

Setelah saling berhadapan pandangan. Namja itu kembali berkata "apa kau sekolah di SM Senior High School?" tanya namja itu.

"ng.. ne. ada apa ya?"

"sebenarnya, aku murid baru di sekolah itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana arah sekolahnya.." jawab namja itu lagi..

Donghae mengumpat dalam hati 'kenapa banyak murid baru yang memillih sekolah di SM ya? Aku malah bosan sekolah disana..'

"oohh… kebetulan juga aku akan berangkat kesana, ayo pergi bersamaku.." ajak Donghae. Dan namja itu pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Donghae.

Ketika berjalan bersama namja itu, tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Karena merasa tidak enak, Donghae pun membuka pembicaraan.

"kau murid baru di SM Senior High School? Kelas berapa?" tanya Donghae.

"ah, iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku murid baru kelas 2, jeul ireumeun Kim Jongwoon imnida. Aku lebih akrab dipanggil Yesung. Bangapseubnida.." namja yang bernama Yesung pun mengulurkan tangannya ke Donghae dan memberikan senyuman padanya.

'matanya sipit sekalee..' gumam Donghae dalam hati.

Donghae pun mengulurkan tangannya pada tangan Yesung. "aku murid kelas 2 juga, joneun Lee Donghae imnida. Nado bangapseubnida.." ucap Donghae.

**-TBC-**

**Sekali lagi, mian..! mian waktu itu bilangnya bakal cepet di post, tapi ternyata lama juga.. ._.v Kayaknya kali ini ceritanya agak gak nyambung ya? Terlalu banyak ngomongnya! Dan terlalu banyak basa-basi.. Kira-kira apa yah yang bakalan terjadi di next chapter? Tunggu aja ne? paling ntar kiamat baru di post *peace***

**Wanna read? Please review, ne?**


End file.
